


Фелиниды

by aarizona, fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Ну и я, похоже, начал линять. Стыдно-то как.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Фелиниды

Итак. Начну-ка я с простого, а то не могу с мыслями собраться.

Давным-давно на очень далекой планете жила кошка Фелисетт. Очаровательный черно-белый биколор, нежная и ласковая. Родилась, правда, в буквальном смысле на помойке, а уже оттуда ее и тридцать ее сородичей вытащили инженеры космической программы — за что огромное им спасибо.

Дальше в истории Фелисетт были тренировки, жуткий скафандр, вживление электродов в мозг после прохождения первого этапа тренировок и первая немыслимая удача: кот, назначенный космонавтом-испытателем, Феликс окраса табби, сбежал. И в космос полетела Фелисетт.

Большой трагедией для персонала космического центра оказалось то, что кошка умерла от сердечного приступа на пути к Земле.

И было еще кое-то, чего не заметили инженеры, наблюдавшие за капсулой: на испуганный мяв кошки пришел сигнал из области в созвездии Скорпиона. Это наша не в меру любопытная в то тысячелетие звезда отозвалась на возгласы кошки, посочувствовала — и если вы считаете, что звезды не разумны и не умеют чувствовать, не прилетайте к нам! — и приняла меры.

Конечно, кошачьи малоразумны и вообще не подходят по интеллекту для разговора со звездами. Но путешествие к нашей туманности очень долгое и сложное, поэтому переносились только сознание и немного генетического материала. И вы же помните про электроды? В результате аборигеном нашего мира стал Homo Sapiens Hirsutus, самоназванный фелинидами.

Наша звезда находится в созвездии Кошачьей Лапки. Иронично, да?

И теперь с вами разговариваю я. Еще я иногда разговариваю с нашим солнцем, но очень редко: сейчас у нее период затворничества. Ну и в космос летаю, само собой.

Совсем рядом, в сотне световых лет от нас, есть устойчивая червоточина. Ведет себя примерно, на звезду не покушается. Иногда из нее кто-то вылетает, но до нас пока ни один не долетел. То есть до планеты. До системы. Неинтересно, в общем.

Но мы оттуда регулярно ловим сигналы. Два вида автоматических сигналов через подпространство.

«Если вы слышите это сообщение, то вас приветствует Объединенная Федерация Планет. Уже более ста систем вошли в Федерацию, но мы не прекращаем исследование космоса в поисках нового и неизведанного, в поисках тех, кто станет нам хорошими друзьями и товарищами!»

«Повелители Времени, ответьте на сигнал, нам нужна ваша помощь!.. Только не Доктор, только не Доктор, только не Доктор...»

Они менялись каждые сорок часов. Как только мы построили корабли, способные долететь до червоточины и обратно — тут же отправили экспедицию.

К мирным исследователям космоса отправилась моя сестра Закат Эньена. А к тем, кто не любит Доктора из, похоже, Повелителей Времени, отправлюсь я, Зенит Эньена.

Родители не побаловали нас именами.

Я проболтался в долбаном нигде двадцать часов. Космос — это красиво. Звезды — это просто прекрасно. А вот бесконечная темнота того, кто вырос в туманности, немного пугает.

Еще и безостановочное «Только не Доктор, только не Доктор, только не...».

Первым делом я отключил прием по этому каналу. Могу пропустить Повелителей Времени? Осталось несколько частот, на которых блохастый зонд не орет.

Еще через семь часов я выкрутил в ноль прозрачность капсулы и глубже забился в кресло. Я в пространстве, один-одинешенек, единственный биосигнал, рядом с несмолкающим передатчиком. В крайнем случае пусть стучатся в капсулу!

Я даже успел подремать, но ухо держал востро.

Замечательное генетическое свойство, эта чуткая дрема — когда в любой момент можешь схватить бластер и ринуться в бой.

Когда ко мне в капсулу реально постучали, я вздрогнул, наступил на собственный хвост и нажал на спуск бластера. Идиот.

Хорошо, что у пришельца было свое воздушное пространство.

Разумеется, я был в скафандре и потом залатал бы свою капсулу. Мне еще обратно лететь. Отчет писать. Выцарапывать премию у руководства.

— Эй, осторожнее!

Долговязый пришелец направил на меня сканер, я поморщился от отвратительного звука. Дернул вибриссами, прижал уши. Пришелец что-то мурлыкнул.

Я направил на него бластер.

Он отодвинул его своим сканером и потянулся к моим ушам.

Я дернулся и опять наступил на собственный хвост.

— Чертовы капсулы! Чертовы скафандры!

— Да, у тебя тут тесновато. Привет, я Доктор.

— Зенит Эньена.

Я наклонился, чтоб приветственно коснуться вибриссами его щеки. Он протянул мне руку. Конечно, мы столкнулись и упали в кресло.

И что очень меня радовало, я не выпустил из рук бластер.

Доктор забрал у меня бластер, поморщился, пробормотал что-то про мерзкое оружие, и, когда я решил, что вот сейчас он встанет, он сел поудобнее у меня на ногах.

— Я Доктор. А тебе нужна помощь.

— Ну... нет.

Он направил свой сканер на приборную панель, звук опять резанул по ушам, а потом включился сигнал зонда.

«нам нужна ваша помощь!.. Только не Доктор, только не Доктор... Повелители Времени, если вы слышите....»

— Да, действительно неприятно. И долго он тут висит?

— Больше семидесяти лет.

— А в общих минутах? Эта твоя штука маневренная? Давай ближе подберемся, я хочу посмотреть. Что смотришь, на ТАРДИС неудобно летать, она не для этого. Ты идешь за штурвал, или?

Он опять поднял свой отвратительно визжащий сканер. Я мотнул головой, потянулся к джойстику управления и подвел капсулу впритык к зонду.

Силовое поле пока прикрывало пробоину в корпусе, но ее надо побыстрее заткнуть чем-то посущественнее. Нет, не Доктором!

Я подвел капсулу еще ближе к зонду, Доктор высунулся в пробоину и балансировал там со своим мерзким сканером.

Судя по моим данным, ровнехонько за капсулой болталась обаятельная синяя будка.

Эй, взрослый кот, который иногда разговаривает со звездой, имеет полное право называть синюю будку обаятельной. К тому же было в ней что-то... звездное.

Доктор закончил пищать, передал мне сканер и высунулся в пробоину настолько, что в капсуле остались, кажется, только ботинки.

— Эй, Зенит Эньена, дай мне отвертку.

Отвертка ему зачем? Ну, раз хочет — я вытащил из-под приборной панели искомое и протянул Доктору.

— Не то! Дай мою звуковую отвертку!

Я кинул в сторону дыры в стене отвертку — так вот как этот сканер называется.

— Поймал! Та-ак, мой хороший, и кто автор этого шедевра? И почему вы не хотите видеть великолепного меня? А, вот оно что. А. А, понятно. А координаты?.. Спасибо, милая!

Доктор по частям заполз обратно в капсулу, два раза стукнулся коленями о мою макушку, опять задел вибриссы — я зашипел.

— Это одноместная капсула!

— Да, правда? Замечательно. Паркуй ее тут, вернемся — заберешь.Ну, ты идешь? Зенит Эньена, давай в ТАРДИС.

Так я оказался в ТАРДИС.

Это была... ну... ТАРДИС?

— А она больше, чем выглядит снаружи.

— Да, все так говорят!

Доктор ухмыльнулся, крутанулся на пятках, едва не сделал сальто, еще какую-то тысячу движений — и оказался около консоли управления. 

— Чего ты ждешь? Держи этот рычаг, я сейчас введу координаты и... тадам!

И именно в этот момент я в очередной раз возблагодарил кошку-прародительницу: болтало эту ТАРДИС знатно, и хвост очень, очень, очень, как-не-отпустить-чертов-рычаг, помогал балансировать.

— Приехали.

Звук работающего мотора будки прекратился.

У меня, по правде, шерсть дыбом вставала от ее завывания.

На мягких лапах я подкрался к открытой двери, выглянул, ожидая увидеть там космос или хотя бы высокую орбиту... Но нет: за синей дверью оказался самый обыкновенный яблочный сад.

Я пощупал кобуру: меня очень успокаивало, что невозможный Доктор вернул мне мое оружие.

Он на меня недовольно покосился.

Мы синхронно показали наружу носы и принюхались.

— Планета земного типа, преобладание океанов, цивилизация углеродного типа. О, уютно!

— Осень.

— Поздняя.

— Дождь только прошел. Есть зонт?

— Ага. Возьми в гардеробной и пошли уже. И брось свое... оружие!

Я недовольно дернул ухом и поправил кобуру.

В конце-концов нас вытолкнула сама ТАРДИС, и еще недовольно хлопнула дверью.

Здесь действительно была осень: прохладная, в самую меру; недавно прошедший дождь прибил пыль — но если высунуть кончик языка, то можно почувствовать ее запах.

И мы побежали.

А потом врезались в баррикаду поперек улицы. И едва не попали под снаряд — я успел дернуть Доктора на обочину.

Я выстрелил несколько раз в сторону баррикады, прислушался: вычленил специфические частоты местной речи, обнаружил с удивлением, что понимаю их... И тут Доктор все сломал своей блохастой звуковой отверткой!

Я от неожиданности чуть не стрельнул в него!

Ну, напоролся на яростный взгляд, прижал уши, вкатился в кусты, встопорщив шерсть.

— Привет, я Доктор, — он шел, идиот, подняв руки, подняв звуковую отвертку, прямо на баррикаду, — вы меня ждали?

Шепотки буквально физически окружали Доктора, пока он поднимался на баррикаду и спускался вниз. Я двигался в его фарватере.

— Мы ждали не тебя, Доктор. Но и ты, так и быть.

Женщина — похоже, это была женщина, — поморщилась, окинула Доктора недовольным взглядом. Да она точно его знала!

— Мы же писали, что только не Доктор! — Этот ее шепот услышал только я.

И она явно знала привычки Доктора — потому что успеть за ней можно было только бегом!

— Наша проблема началась двести лет назад. Несколько путешественников во времени внесли в нашу культуру некоторые артефакты и это вызвало раскол, — она мотнула головой в сторону баррикады, — и беспорядки в городе. Три исторических района до сих пор ведут войну против регулярных сил.

— А вдруг это...

— Нет, это не фиксированная точка в пространстве и времени. Да, один из путешественников во времени оставил определенную информацию.

— Я хочу...

— Мы предоставим вам все данные, но не думаю, что вам, — долгий взгляд на Доктора, ощупавший его фигуру от ботинок до бабочки и взъерошенных волос, — она будет полезна. Просто помогите и проваливайте.

— А может, вы сами справитесь!

— К сожалению, нам требуется помощь Повелителей Времени.

Мы подошли к зданию с неприметной серой табличкой: госпиталь, вроде бы, вбежали в лифт и рванули наверх. О, а вон там даже можно рассмотреть ТАРДИС. Да уж, мы приземлились совсем рядом с воюющими районами.

Кабинет был стерилен и выглядел как какая-то маломощная голограмма: белый, почти без мебели, освещенный желтым солнечным светом из окон и холодным панелями на потолке. Самым ярким здесь был Доктор.

Ну и я, похоже, начал линять.

Стыдно-то как.

Наша провожатая включила экран, Доктор сразу к нему прилип. Я решил не лезть — похоже, там что-то связанное с ним.

— А я Зенит Эньена.

Она кивнула и отвернулась к окну.

Эх. Не удалось. Я чуть дернул вибриссами, принюхиваясь к провожатой — и почему она не представилась? Почему обижена на Доктора? Великая Звезда, куда я вляпался?!

А симпатичная: стоит устойчиво, едва заметно мягко покачиваясь с пятки на носок, руки сцепила, взгляд властный... Ух!

Я попытался лапой собрать свою шерсть, но только больше рыжих волосков рассыпалось по белому полу.

— Ага, понятно. Так. Так. Интересненько. Ну все, я все выяснил, Зенит Эньена, нам надо в ТАРДИС.

И мы побежали.

А потом вляпались в засаду за две улицы до ТАРДИС. Я откатился в кусты, дернул за собой Доктора, едва не дал ему в лицо — чтобы не дергался, — и пошел отстреливаться. Убил двоих, одному оторвало руку.

Твою кошачью душу!

Ухитрился в прыжке задней лапой отбить гранату обратно.

Повезло. Доктор возмущенно шипел над своей звуковой отверткой, и это отвлекало.

За секунду до очередной волны стрельбы Доктор дернул меня за хвост и нашипел, чтобы я не смел убивать.

— Не смел что? Ты сдохнуть хочешь?!

Доктор прошипел что-то, что я не смог понять — кстати, вдруг стало интересно, почему я вообще его понимаю, — и рванул под моим прикрытием вперед по улице.

Скрылся за поворотом. Я досчитал до десяти, затаившись: как раз сейчас он должен был вбежать в ТАРДИС.

Я перекатился к другому укрытию, готовясь стрелять.

И тут все прекратилось.

В смысле, совсем все: минутка дезориентации, и улицы оказались пусты, никаких баррикад или противников, в окнах полощутся яркие флаги. В воздухе не стало запаха оружия.

Надо мной зашумела ТАРДИС. Доктор высунулся и спросил, подвезти ли домой.

В результате он дулся на меня всю дорогу. Правда, среагировал на очередное «Какая замечательная ТАРДИС!», «А что с языками?» и прочие вопросы, которые меня восторженно интересовали.

И вот мы зависли перед моей черной дырой.

И великая кошка, насколько она была прекрасна! Особенно на экранах ТАРДИС.

ТАРДИС тоже была великолепна, разумеется.

Мы сидели у открытой двери, болтали ногами, лапами и хвостом и смотрели, как чем-то за гранью ультрафиолета черный дыра, которая сейчас вела совсем не в мою реальность.

Она вела куда-то туда, где кот Феликс не сбежал перед самым полетом.

Или маленькая Фелисетт не выжила, черный-белый комочек на парижской свалке.

Или наша звезда оказалась совсем не нашей звездой, не настолько разумной и доброй. Может, у нее тогда подростковый кризис был.

ТАРДИС чуть качнулась. Я сильнее уверился в мысли, что она — тоже звезда.

Или какая-нибудь из тысяч случайностей не привела к появлению фелинидов, и меня, Зенита Эньена. И моей очаровательной сестрички, Заката Эньена.

Меня там не было — а какой-то мир точно был.

Впрочем, он наверняка скучный и грустный!

— Эй, Доктор, и долго нам тут торчать?

— Два часа. Два дня. Может, два года.

— Нет-нет, мне домой надо! По нашим наблюдениям сигналы от червоточины меняются каждые сорок часов. Последний раз это было часов тридцать назад.

— Тридцать восемь. Видишь, я говорил: два часа. Тебе не надо, не знаю, капсулу починить?

— А ты не подвезешь меня?

— Лучше почини капсулу, Зенит Эньена.

Конечно, я справился за два часа. И даже ничего опять не продырявил, ха!

Доктор сидел рядом со своей ТАРДИС и рассказывал долгую, длинную, едва не бесконечную историю планеты, на которой его — и меня, — чуть не убили. Оказывается, он сам в прошлом (или в будущем?) воплощении заглянул туда и сделала что-то не так. Очень не так. Очень-очень не так.

Убить его не убили, но нормальное развитие планеты пошло мышам в нору.

И исправить эту временную петлю могли только Повелители Времени. Или сам Доктор, просто оставив сообще своим будущим я — я так и не понял его сложные отношения со временем.

А потом он сказал невероятное:

— Вашу черную дыру надо переключить на одно измерение. А то она однажды рванет, и не станет трех или четырех звездных систем.

— Ну, давай. Я с тобой.

— Нет, Зенит Эньена, это должен сделать я сам.

И тут я сказал невероятное:

— Ну тогда и переключай не на это измерение! Мы пойдем в Федерацию и Звездный Флот!

Дурак.

Доктор кивнул, помахал мне из ТАРДИС и направленным пучком энергии толкнул домой.

Какой же я дурак.

Идиот.

Блохастый кошак.

А впрочем.

К моменту, когда меня подхватил линейный крейсер, я смирился с судьбой, поплакал о той красавице, которая не стала со мной знакомиться, подумал о ТАРДИС, поздоровался с нашей звездой и полностью смирился с судьбой.

Звездный флот обязан быть прекрасным.

А умница Закат Эньена — лучшим дипломатом, чем я.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "фелиниды"


End file.
